


Chéhékhéyanou

by rainbowl



Category: Arsène Lupin - Maurice Leblanc
Genre: Hinting at abuse from Théophraste to both Henriette and Arsène, jewish!lupin, nothing graffic but hinted, yes still
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowl/pseuds/rainbowl
Summary: Le soir de Noël, Lupin se remémore des bribes de son enfance.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Chéhékhéyanou

**Author's Note:**

> Hum its jewish.  
> Le titre : c'est la bénédiction dite à la fin celle qu'on dit quand on fait quelque chose pour la première fois et à toutes les fêtes..  
> Henriette est juive, pas Théophraste, c'est mon headcanon, voilà voilà.

C'était un beau cambriolage. Lupin regardait ses gens compter les bijoux et les billets, satisfait.  
Un coup classique mais efficace, et la neige qui tombait depuis quelques jours les avait aidés à semer la police facilement. Une fille aux cheveux rasés, qui avait rejoint sa bande il y a peu, siffla :  
"Mazette ! Jamais vu autant de richesse d'un coup !"  
Lupin, fier comme un paon, déclara :  
"Et ce n'est que le début !"  
Un autre complice renchérit :  
"Ce sera le plus beau Noël de notre vie !"  
Le sourire de Lupin se figea. Et tandis qu'ils finissaient de compter, il se perdit dans ses pensées.  
Noël. Il avait oublié que c'était Noël ce soir.  
***  
Quelques heures plus tard, alors que tous ses complices étaient partis et qu'il se retrouvait seul, il se leva brusquement et il prit son manteau. Hors de question de rester à ruminer dans le noir.  
Il se mit à marcher sans but - c'était Noël mais il ne fêtait pas Noël. Le soir n'était pas encore tombé mais déjà les Parisiens couraient, les bras chargés de cadeaux, pressés d'arriver à l'heure pour se gaver de bûche.  
Il ne les enviait pas. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait, à dire vrai. Un sentiment de solitude, devant les églises pleines à craquer ? Lupin secoua la tête. Il était au-dessus de ces considérations religieuses.  
Il se souvenait, il est vrai, de sa mère lui racontant des Noëls somptueux organisés par sa famille - c'est qu'il s'agissait de s'intégrer, disait-elle, un sourire amer au visage. Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne faisaient pas les autres fêtes mais c'était plus discret.  
Et quand sa mère avait rencontré son père...  
Lupin frissonna et rentra les épaules, comme pour se protéger de coups éventuels. Tout ça était loin derrière lui.  
Il avait l'impression de ne croiser que des familles, avec des enfants surexcités qui criaient : "Quand est-ce qu'on a les cadeaux ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va manger ce soir ? Est-ce que mamie sera là ?"  
Devant un grand magasin, une petite fille tirait la manche de son père, impatiente de rentrer. Quand Lupin vit la main du père se lever brusquement, il se tendit, prêt à intervenir. Mais la main ne fit que caresser les cheveux de la fillette avec tendresse.  
L'homme appela un taxi, Lupin avança en regardant droit devant lui.  
***  
Son père n'était pas catholique, Lupin non plus. Pourtant, il se souvenait de Noël misérables, avant que sa mère ne découvre qui était réellement Théophraste Lupin.  
Misérables Noëls, où il recevait un cadeau de seconde main et où ils mangeaient en silence - comme tous les autres soirs. Ils n'allaient pas à l'église - Raoul (comme ils l'appelaient) n'avait d'ailleurs pas été baptisé mais sa mère avait tenu à sa circoncision. Son père ne s'y était étrangement pas opposé. Ce devait être l'époque, les quelques semaines après sa naissance, où il prétendait encore être un bon époux. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'il avait voulu fêter Noël, parce que c'est ce que font les familles unies, n'est-ce pas ?  
Lupin s'arrêta net. Était-il idiot ? Il était arrivé devant l'ancien immeuble où il vivait, encore jeune enfant, avec ses deux parents, avant que sa mère ne plie bagage, une nuit.  
Elle aurait dû partir il y a longtemps, après les premiers bleus, après ses premières larmes, quand elle avait compris que son fils avait peur de son propre père. Pourquoi cette nuit là ? Il avait six ans, ses souvenirs étaient confus.  
La présence de policiers sur le pas de la porte l'avait sans doute effrayée. Lupin n'avait pas vraiment en tête le visage des hommes présents chez eux ce jour là, mais il imaginait sans mal la discussion.  
"Votre mari n'est pas là ? Nous devons lui parler."  
Théophraste Lupin, en-dehors de chez lui, n'était pas un homme dangereux, juste un escroc et à ce moment là, il n'était pas encore recherché, juste soupçonné : les policiers partirent, comptant revenir plus tard quand il serait de retour. Henriette, sans un mot, fit ses valises et elle entraîna son fils loin du petit appartement.  
Il ne revit jamais son père. Il ne fêta plus jamais Noël. Sa mère ressortit d'un sac le talith de son grand-père, qu'elle avait pris avant de fuir de chez elle, il y a bien longtemps. Elle trouva des bougies.  
Elle lui apprit les bénédictions.  
***  
Ses pas - et ses ruminations le menèrent à la rue des Rosiers. Évidemment.  
Il n'était pas certain de croire en Dieu mais il leva la tête vers le ciel néanmoins :  
"Tu trouves ça drôle, de m'emmener jusqu'ici ?  
\- Excusez-moi..."  
Sur le pas d'une porte, un homme le regardait.  
"Vous êtes perdu ?"  
Arsène Lupin, perdu ? Jamais.  
"Spirituellement ou physiquement ?"  
L'inconnu qui, Lupin s'en rendit compte en s'approchant, portait une kippa et une belle barbe blanche, haussa les sourcils.  
"Vous avez peut-être besoin d'une lumière pour vous guider.  
\- Écoutez, Rabbi...  
\- Si vous êtes perdu physiquement, je vous conseille de vous rapprocher d'un lampadaire. Je peux vous prêter une lampe si besoin. Si votre problème est d'ordre spirituel..."  
Le rabbin sourit :  
"Nous allumerons des bougies dans quelques minutes pour tenter d'y voir clair."  
Hanoucca. C'était aussi la première bougie de Hanoucca ce soir.  
"Depuis le temps, vous pensez que cela nous a éclairé, d'allumer des bougies avec des prières ? J'ai l'impression que nous sommes toujours aussi perdus."  
Lui était toujours perdu dans le noir, se cognant contre des étiquettes difficiles à assumer, des doutes et des questions sans réponses.  
Sa mère, maltraitée par son père, morte éloignée des siens, qui avait allumé des bougies toute sa vie, et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui avait apporté ?  
Le rabbin haussa les épaules :  
"Toujours perdus, mais toujours là. Toujours vivants pour allumer ces bougies tous les ans. C'est ce qui compte le plus, vous ne croyez pas ?"  
Lupin ne sut quoi répondre. Le rabbin rajouta :  
"Il faut bien que quelqu'un les allume, ces bougies. Qui le fera à notre place ? Qui se souviendra pour nous ?"  
De l'intérieur, on appela le rabbin. Il répondit quelque chose en yiddish puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Lupin, avec un sourire indéchiffrable :  
"Vous êtes le bienvenu.  
\- Vous ne me connaissez pas.  
\- Ah ! Mais vous êtes comme moi 'un étranger en terre étrangère' n'est-ce pas ?"  
Oui. Il supposa que c'était vrai, d'une certaine manière.  
Un soir de Shabbat, sa mère avait pleuré. De bonheur.  
"Béni sois-Tu Eternel, notre Dieu roi de l'univers, qui nous as conservé la vie et la santé et nous as fait atteindre ce moment."  
Et Arsène Raoul Jacob Lupin suivit le rabbin dans la petite synagogue.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai choisi Jacob comme nom hébreu pour le côté 'se battre avec Dieu'.  
> Et c'est le même rabbin que dans mon autre fic !


End file.
